Crime and Punishment
by Golden.x.x
Summary: Hermione Granger waves her hand in the air one time to many for Severus Snape. What will her punishment be? Warning: mature content


Disclaimer: I do not even pretend to own the Harry Potter characters which are firmly the property of J K Rowling. Thanks to Her Royal Goddess for also helping me, thanks!

Warnings: spanking, sex

My first smutty fanfic please be nice x

EDITED: Hi guys, thank you so much for all your reviews, the good and the bad. I have decided hopefully to make everyone happy by following "Her Royal Goddess"s suggestion. Hope it's ok, love Golden x x

Crime and Punishment

Potions was always the worst class of the day. This fact was made worse though by the ever darkening mood of one Professor Snape. Severus Snape's mood worstened every lesson resulting in Gryffindor being near to negative numbers where house points were concerned. The other day he had even deducted 10 points from his own house when Draco Malfoy had laughed in class.

So it was to no surprise when one lesson he finally cracked. Hermione's hand had waved in the air one time too many that Snape finally lost it.

"Do you think we appreciate you constant need to show of, Little Miss Know-it-all?" Snape sneered at her. "Every lesson you feel the need to show off, to make your self seem better than the others don't you Granger?"

Hermione made an attempt to save her pride. "No, Sir. That's not true-"

"Know-it-alls need to be punished to show them their place" he said, "Come here Granger." She cautiously approached him.

"Bend over my knee" he said after positioning his chair sideways on to the class who stared transfixed at the scene before them.

"No, Professor!" Hermione argued.

"Now before I deduct house points" and with that Hermione quickly found herself positioned over Snape's knee her face staring at the other faces of the class. He pulled back her skirt to see her white cotton pants and pulled those down across her legs.

"How many smacks do you think you deserve, Granger? How many will it take for your punishment to be served?" He sneered at her when she did not answer him. He could feel her body shaking beneath his hands. "I think we will start with ten" he then brought down his hand with a resounding smack onto her behind. She gasped at the force of the hit. Every hit made her bottom hurt more, that delicious ache which started a fire in her belly. Hermione was horrified at the idea that she was turned on by the Professor's punishment. She could quickly feel herself becoming wet and prayed that he would not notice.

She tried not to look at the faces of her class mates who stared at the scene before them. Not even Malfoy was laughing at her.

"Have you learnt your lesson, Granger?" Snape asked after he finished the tenth smack resting his hand on her bright red cheeks.

"Y-yes, Professor" she said shaking as his hand slowly drifted downwards. What's this, thought the Professor as he felt something wet on his thigh. He slid his fingers down her crack passing her anus which made her start. She was wet, absolutely dripping wet. Her arousal was thick in the air as he slid a finger in between her moist folds earning a gasp from the witch in question.

"Class dismissed. Not you, Miss Granger. I want to arrange a time for your detention," he said as she started to move. When the last person was out the door it shut with a dull thud. "Miss Granger it would seem that you enjoyed your punishment rather a lot. In fact I'd say that that was no punishment for you at all," he said quietly. Hermione was still beneath his hands still bent over his knee. Snape ran a finger between her folds again, this time going high enough to circle her clit. At her gasp his finger moved against her clit again and then slid down to her opening, just touching it slightly.

"Do you want me here?" he asked softly his finger moving slightly.

"Y-yes" she breathed giving up all her sense of control to the wind. "P-please, Professor." And with that his finger entered her slick with her cum. He began to pump it in and out and then added another finger producing a lustful moan from the witch.

"Who would have thought that the Bookworm would be such a slut?" he said increasing the tempo of his fingers. "You are a slut, aren't you?" When she did not answer the movement of his fingers ceased.

"Yes!" she all but screamed, "I'm a slut. Please, Professor"

"Get up, Granger" he said standing up himself. He then walked to his desk using his arm to clear papers quickly of the desk. "Your punishment is not over yet. Get on your knees and suck me like the slut you are. Then I might let you come."

Hermione quickly sunk to her knees desperate to achieve orgasm soon. She undid Snape's zip on his trousers and pulled out his large cock. God it's massive thought Hermione staring at the engorged head which was quickly moving towards her. She felt his hands tugging at her hair. She quickly opened her mouth to retort when suddenly it was full of his cock. She choked trying to move away but his hands kept her head in place. She tried to relax as Snape slowly began to fuck her mouth hitting the back of her throat with every thrust. Hermione was quickly becoming aroused at the sounds her Professor was making above her. For some reason she loved the lack of control she had and the control of Snape. One of her hands slipped down to touch her clit as she slowly flicked it in time with Snape's thrusts.

"Did I say you could touch yourself? Did I?" he sneered from above and suddenly pulled her upwards by her hair until she was standing. Taking in her reddened mouth and her desire filled eyes he felt his cock get even harder. He dragged her to his desk and pushed down on top of it her legs dangling of the side. He spread them wide and saw her pink cunt leaking for him. He suddenly plunged inside her, moaning at her tightness.

"No. I. Did. Not." He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust. God, Hermione was in heaven. Snape's cock filled her like she had never been filled before. Her hard nipples rubbed against the surface of the desk and her hips banged against the edge of the desk with every thrust from the professor above her. The moans that the witch beneath him was making were driving him crazy he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly as he thrust in and out of her. He started to feel her walls contracting around his cock as she orgasmed.

"Professor!" she screamed as she came. Her body shaking hard at the force of it. And with that he gave his last thrust into her contracting pussy as he came. Her pussy milked him for every drop.

He pulled out of her looking at her pussy where he could see their cums mixed together. He slowly reached out a finger and scoped them up and then brought it to his lips. Hermione watched this with wide eyes, the fire starting in her belly again.

"Miss Granger, I think it's time you went. It will soon be curfew and you need to get food from the kitchens as you have missed dinner," he said quietly watching as her face began to sink in disappointment. He watched as she hitched up her cotton knickers and pulled down her skirt. He fastened his trousers though they were quickly becoming tight again at the view in front of him. She made for the door, her legs shaking slightly.

"Oh and Miss Granger," she turned around when she was at the door "It would seem that you have not yet learnt your lesson. Detention tomorrow at seven. Don't be-"

"MISS GRANGER!" Hermione jerked from her daydream at the angry voice of Professor Snape who was scowling down on her. "If you would be so kind as to daydream at another time, Miss Granger and not in the middle of my class. I think you have a lesson to learn. Detention at seven. Don't be late."

Hermione stared at Snape in shock as he repeated what her dream Snape had said. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her right to see Harry looking at her concerned.

"Herm, are you- " and that was when it struck her. Harry was taking occlumency lessons from Professor Snape. Snape could read minds. Snape had read hers and now he had seen everything.

Hermione sat mortified in her seat and stared up to her Professor at the front of the class who had a smirk on his face. Detention was going to be torture, literally.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hey guys I hope that was ok for you. It is my first fic and i know that my writing leaves a lot to be desired. If you are a slash lover please check out my other story Riding Broomsticks which as usual has no plot but lots of smut.

Love

Golden x x


End file.
